


On My Own

by henshou



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henshou/pseuds/henshou





	On My Own

  
  
「……船長不在、你還真放肆，索隆當家的。」

羅雙臂順勢架上突然把自己推到牆邊的劍士的肩膀，獵食者氣息撲面而來，紅心海賊團船長嘴邊的笑意益發深邃邪魅。

與眼下逼仄狀態不同的是，滿布刺青的手指，輕緩地在索隆後頸、細碎短髮的後腦杓來回遊移，故意在兩人之間已然一觸即發的臨界點，點燃第一簇火苗。

「還不是誰的錯——」

壁上煤油燈散發出房間內唯一的光源，索隆左耳上三條長型墜飾的耳環劇烈晃動，不時晃著金黃澄澈的光輝。

羅瞇起眼，張開雙唇，含上面前那輕薄的嘴。  
  
  
雖然不久前才剛同船過一些日子，索隆也僅僅只是把羅當作同盟海賊團的船長而已。

身為一船之長，為何隻身出現在龐克哈薩特，什麼都沒有，僅憑一個粗略的計畫，就大膽跟他們船長提出同盟的合作，還是以四皇當中能力與勢力最堅強的百獸凱多為目標。

說不懷疑是假的。

不過基於他本身深為草帽海賊團船員，還算是頗為信任魯夫的決定。船長這人就算摸不清他人肚子裡滿懷的是好水還是壞水，但憑生物直覺做出的判斷與決定，八九不離十是不會有錯，姑且就把托拉法爾加歸類為好人。

千陽號上，托拉法爾加確實安靜地讓人看不出任何陰謀或反叛跡象，只是靜靜地守候在凱薩旁邊，抱著那一柄與身高差不多高的刀。關於刀具，他還是挺有興趣的。

幾次目光轉向那人，索隆很快會收到那人抬起頭來的回應，隱藏在帽沿陰影下的那雙眼，掛著深深的黑眼圈，總讓人感覺到滿滿疲倦。再加上偏瘦的身形，敞開大衣時露出底下的精實肌肉倒還好，可一旦掩蓋在衣服布料底下，深色更顯修身，看起來更是脆弱易折。

嘛，從這人定位與果實能力看，也不是蠻力型。

約莫是在鳥籠消失後不久，他跟幾個醒著的人開始收拾散落各地的船員，還有同盟，準備躲到一處居魯士說不會有人到達的小屋休憩，卻在搬運間，聽聞羅賓不經意地說起托拉法爾加的事。

索隆對於這個冷漠、不苟言笑的船長，又多了幾分在意。

原先讓七武海跟四皇打起來的計畫，聽上去挺牢靠，執行起來也不是問題，只是中間被魯夫打亂後，他卻為何像是要把命留在德雷斯羅薩一樣，全然不顧後果——跟他縝密又能保兩方安全的，原本的打算，截然不同。

王之高地上金色花海綿延，恬淡花香充盈，經過充足的休憩後，睡死的人一一醒過來。

托拉法爾加拖著滿身傷，蹣跚走出小屋，索隆跟在他後面出來，看他平靜得沒有任何波瀾的側臉，眼裡倒映這一片金黃絕景。

不知為何，還沒猜明白前因，忽然想明白了後果，這位隻身奮戰的船長，終於享受到如釋重負後，自由的風。

「還在懷疑我嗎？」

羅忽然開口，慵懶偏緩的語速，沒有那些雜亂的猜測或試探，只是剛好對草帽海賊團上的劍士有了這麼個疑問，於是開口發問。

「你以為我們真的靠魯夫那股傻勁一路走到這麼遠的嗎。」

「真好，堅強的信任關係。」

「你的伙伴呢？為什麼不依靠他們？」

羅的呼吸很淺很慢，大概是傷口在痛。

索隆看他微彎著腰，右手屈起，搭在左腹上，那一塊紗布染上深黯的紅，伴隨著喬巴調製的藥草膏味，不算難聞，甚至可以說是帶著清爽的甘苦。

沒有帽子遮掩的神情，細微變化一覽無遺。

索隆移開視線，壓下那與花瓣一同隨風搖擺的悸動。

「我沒理由讓他們為了我丟掉性命。」

「我們的就有理由？」索隆反問。

羅回以試探的目光，劍士還沒有完全信任他，他自然也一樣。

「開個玩笑。」索隆說的一點也沒有任何緩頰成分，不過倒是下一句嘴角上揚起無奈的笑容：「嘛，我是不知道你到底在打算什麼，但我們這邊，全然是因為魯夫那小子的堅持，一直以來都是這樣，他想做什麼，我們全力奉陪，幸好結果總不是那麼太壞。」

羅想起在龐克哈薩特雪地的那個廢棄研究所裡，草帽當家的，不帶任何遲疑地說，他的船員想幹嘛，他就會支持，絕不丟下任何一個人。

陷入沉思後，羅沒有注意到天色已經向晚，就連送晚餐過來的雞冠頭路過身邊都沒察覺，只是看著德雷斯羅薩一片歷經摧殘過後的城鎮，想起了他的夥伴。

貝波、佩金、夏奇……那些在他最後一次踏上龐克哈薩特的土地前，決定分道揚鑣的關係。

他們對於船長會回去找他們，從來沒有任何疑惑，全心相信著——如果他當初沒有找上草帽當家的做同盟，他就真的再也回不去了，也不知道他們終究會等到多久，才願意離開卓武。

羅更沒察覺索隆就一直在他旁邊。

直到身後屋子裡亮起燭光，魯夫喊餓的聲音響起，有人順道喊他們吃飯後，才出聲打斷他的情緒：「不管怎樣，到卓武之前，我們還要在同一艘船上——進去了。」

索隆當家的最後丟下最後這句，無論是不是真的察覺到了羅的內心世界，但多少給了眼下的他一點不足為外人道也的安慰。

完全不像同盟，甚至是海賊會做的事。

在卓武的日子像急流的海潮，才剛消化完他們不在時發生的慘況，以及那個觸及到一個大秘寶與光月一家的過去，震撼還未退潮，毛皮族、海賊、武士忍者一行人組成更大型的同盟，爾後，旋即一連串的計畫部屬，分頭行動。

目送完草帽當家的自由落體，第一時間搭乘紅心海賊團的船前往和之國的人，更馬不停蹄出航。

草帽當家的不在，擔當起草帽海賊團精神支柱責任的，彷彿落到了索隆當家的身上。不過劍士總是一臉不在意，如果有事相談，總被丟去找妮可當家的或是機器人當家的。

但氛圍就是如此奇妙，就算索隆只是一個不斷健身與睡覺的人，羅卻可以敏銳的感覺到大家的心是向著他的。

羅在自己的屋裡反省。總不能草帽海賊團的傢伙心是向著索隆當家的，他的心也要一同跟上吧，太糟糕了。

托尼當家的不在，其他傷者自然歸羅管轄，不過他可不像麋鹿的照顧一樣，無微不至，溫柔善待，若要說羅醫生的恐怖，問問夏奇或佩金，就可以得到一個看到修羅的表情。

「船長，你的手真的沒事嗎？」不過他的船員們還是很崇敬船長的，畢竟也一同走過了十多年，夏奇在羅走進食堂的時候，狀似不在意，卻其實非常在意的開口。

「啊，幸好接上了，我可以用自己的能力修復。」

羅端著個盤子，上頭幾顆飯糰，不打招呼就又走出食堂。索隆看著他這行為，轉頭問隔壁的船員：「他都是這樣自己吃飯的嗎？」

「之前是還蠻常因為過於認真而忘記吃飯，像這樣倒是挺少的，嘛，要修復傷口當然就要先補充體力，所以才勉強自己要記得吃東西吧，這樣就好啦。」

勉強自己要記得吃東西……什麼鬼。

「你們好歹也多關心一下自家船長。」索隆無力吐槽。

「有是有，但被無視幾次之後就算了，我家船長意外地挺任性的。」

很快的，整個下午過去，索隆健身完後洗了個澡，經過羅的研究室時，不自覺地停下腳步。

他閒著發慌地想著，這人怎麼能一整天關在研究室裡都不出來透風，潛水艇已經深埋水底了，他還要把自己關在小小的房間，雖然倒是蠻符合他那陰險冷酷的形象。

「咚——！」

隨著一聲悶響，接連有物品掉落砸地的聲音，要不是索隆剛好站在厚重的門前，其實根本不太能注意到。走廊上空空如也，只有他一人。他猶豫片刻，還是決定伸手推開門。

意外地沒鎖，門裡面，映入眼簾是羅站在房中央，彎曲著駝背的身影。

他正用左手抱著右臂，半靠在桌邊，底下是方才被撞掉的一堆書籍與桌燈。

「狀況看起來可沒那麼富餘啊。」索隆出聲。

那隻曾經被截斷後又被接回的右手，正不受控制地痙攣著，幅度不大，但到底會讓人產生莫名的不安。

羅大喘粗氣，汗水滑下額頭，從左手手指再次把傷口擠壓到滲血的程度，索隆邁步踏進房裡，因為他知道眼下絕不是能坐視不管的狀況了。

「唔——我不、不需要幫忙……」

路過門口旁的矮櫃，盤子跟飯糰原封不動，就像是中午時羅進來後，就隨手擺著再也沒動過一樣。索隆蹙眉，看來船員的擔心不是沒有傳遞給船長，只是他們的船長在安撫船員的同時，依舊任性妄為。

「你是醫生，我只是個劍士，指揮我一下該做什麼吧。」索隆站著說話不腰疼，語氣平平淡淡。

「……」羅喘了幾下，咬著牙：「——架上、有藥……！」

塞著滿滿書籍的五層櫃上，第二層的隔板上有個明顯的深褐色玻璃藥瓶，跟羅確認過後，索隆從中倒出一顆，餵進羅的嘴裡。狀況不是那麼從容，後者可以說是半咬帶含才吃下舒緩肌肉的鬆弛劑。

藥丸很快見效，右手不再失控僵直與抽搐，漸漸平息下來。不過按壓得太緊與太久，完好的左手倒是用盡力氣才堪堪從右臂上撤開。

羅睜開眼，看見攤開的手掌中，觸目一片鮮紅的血色。

「可惡。」羅低喃。

「偶爾也依賴一下自己的船員吧。」索隆沒頭沒尾地建議。

羅沒搭理莫名其妙的劍士，自顧自己拆開繃帶，幸好縫線夠堅固，傷口沒有扯壞變形，只是長出粉色新肉的地方又開始冒血而已，不算大事，清乾血跡後，再重新上繃帶就好。

索隆從他手中奪走那捲繃帶，獨剩的右眼盯著那人，心裡忍不住嘀咕，方才看他解繃帶，幾乎可以說是一扯就掉，原來都是自己來的嗎？虧他還是個醫生，可以這麼隨便的嗎？

「把衣服脫掉——包紮這點小事我好歹能比醫生強。」

羅被半推回椅子上，照著索隆的話解開襯衫扣子，露出半個臂膀。

他看著自己半身漸漸被纏上新的繃帶，連自己也沒意識到的開口：「這點小事——跟你平常一樣找別人來就好了。」

紅心海賊團的船長分心地想，這劍士從來就嫌任何麻煩事麻煩，一句你去找佛朗基，一句你去問羅賓，就簡單地把事情往他人身上推，他可是被這麼推開好幾次。

重新意識到自己說了什麼，類似抱怨的話，完全不是他倆現在的關係可以一笑而過的，羅懊惱的住嘴，而索隆的沉默更是讓尷尬在兩人之間不斷膨脹。

「這可不算小事。」索隆雙手用力到將繃帶扯成兩半，打了個堅實的結，「你是船長，要不是有你跟魯夫，船員們也不會聚集在一起，所以說，還是好好照顧自己吧——哪怕現在的這一切都只是誤打誤撞。」

羅回望著索隆。

「在剛踏上卓武的時候，你說過的吧，你沒想過會再跟他們見面。」索隆自認觀察力與分析力不差，「不過同盟也就是這麼一回事，互相利用，利用玩了就丟棄，結束關係，也多虧你的賭運算好，還能見到他們。」

「從什麼時候開始，居然這麼上心別人家的船長，索隆當家的。」

羅哼笑一聲，房間裡煤油燈的昏暗光線，讓他臉上的輪廓更加深刻，黑眼圈也更加深重：「要不，來我船上吧？」

「我的船長永遠只有魯夫。」索隆不受羅的挑釁。

這是誰都心知肚明的事，魯夫是值得追隨的船長，彼此之間的牽絆，同是堅不可摧的。

跟著他們停留三座島後，羅對於這點早就深有體悟，只不過為何要說出這種既是挑撥離間，卻半點用處都沒有的話，索隆一時有些無法想明白。

「如果說他這一趟去了BigMom那裏，不會回——」

索隆眼神一暗，揪住他的領口，強硬制止他的話語。

向來從容不迫的人，此時此刻嘴邊依然噙著一個難以琢磨的笑意，死亡外科醫生眼皮慵懶地搭著，俯視劍士。

索隆當即明白自己到底還是中了他的挑釁，卸下力道，鬆開禁錮。

「玩笑話也要適可而止。」

羅卻伸手挽留住索隆，把他拉回自己的面前。劍士一個失去重心，把羅往牆邊推去，後者雙手順勢架到劍士肩上。

細長的手直摩娑般滑過後頸肌膚，以及刺短的髮梢：「……船長不在、你還真放肆，索隆當家的。」

「還不是誰的錯——」

又軟又溫熱的感覺貼附上來的時候，索隆當即卸下自己身體本能回擊的反射動作，穩住那人往下滑的身子。不知為何閃過腦海的，都是方才羅孤身一人在房間裡的景象。

如此陷入孤獨裡的形單影隻。

羅的親吻像是調皮的戲弄，一下就分開，索隆有些氣急敗壞：「喂、你——！」

不過究竟是因何而起的氣急敗壞……

其實他一直很想擺脫幾分鐘前，羅就著他的手吃藥時，那樣的感覺。牙齒如幼獸般咬嚙，嘴唇如渴望甘露般迫切，再再都在挑動索隆的神經。

面對托拉法爾加，索隆像是航行在風暴中的海賊船，隨時都有可能被大浪傾覆……明明雙手擁抱住的這副身軀，又單薄到讓人難以置信，竟能掀起如此滔天巨浪。

向來本能快於思考，索隆未免自己先被大浪打翻，於是自己先攪亂這股片海，一手攬過羅的後腦，一手挑起他的下巴，重重地吻了上去。

這一次，兩人都明白，無關挑釁，無關報仇，只是跟隨慾望的本能。

鼻息很快交融到一起，彼此間溫度上升，卻又渴望可以汲取再更多的，對方的體溫。

索隆雙手往下撫摸而去，以往那不怕遮掩的肌理分明的前胸，被隱藏在自己剛纏上的繃帶底下，索隆略作考量，最終還是以傷者為重。不過拇指卻游離在相對應的位置，用指腹往下一壓，左右挑動。

羅抱著他的肩，彎下腰，發出難耐的低喘。

「這麼敏感？」劍士咬著羅臉頰與鬢角間的軟肉，後者呼吸漸漸急促起來，迫不及待帶領著那人的手往自己亟欲被安撫的地方而去。

反正最後還是得脫，索隆直接半跪下來，準備解開那緊緊包覆腰身的牛仔褲。

「等、等等——」

羅卻忽然摁停索隆的手，腰帶的金屬扣環已經被解開，下一步正準備拉下拉鍊，索隆抬頭去看出聲制止的那人。

不過一眼，索隆終於看見托拉法爾加那被隱藏得極深的真實情緒。

他的右手還是虛浮無力的，就算剛剛身體逞強，嘴上挑釁，劍士還是分辨得出來他並不像表面上那麼游刃有餘。

只見羅坦然地回應過來的目光，淺色灰瞳裡沒那麼多所謂，他揪著索隆的衣服：「後面有床。」

索隆從善如流抱起托拉法爾加，這點讓死亡外科醫生終於察覺，眼前這人或許比他更焦急。

索隆輕鬆地往所指方向而去，但他總有種錯覺，個子比起來更高，抱起來卻感覺比魯夫還輕。

可能魯夫向來力氣大，又使用蠻力到處衝撞，托拉法爾加總是如此，不苟言笑，也不掙扎，也不輕易表達自己的真實想法。

只說最精簡、切中同盟計畫核心主幹的。

「如果說要去床上，你那有沒有潤滑劑？」索隆在把那人放上床鋪前，這麼問道。羅聽聞，維持著一個半撐在床板的姿勢，瞪大眼，花費數秒鐘，都只是愣愣看著羅羅亞。

耳尖不知何時像是燒起來一樣，紅通通一片。

潛水艦內很安靜，任何聲響都被放大，羅壓抑自己，小心翼翼呼吸。從體內傳來的心跳聲過於清晰，肌膚相親的兩人又過於言少，他不知道是不是該出點聲，緩解此間尷尬。

身上那名劍士倒是一點也不在意，脫衣脫的大方，把他的牛仔褲往角落一甩，腰帶上的金屬碰撞地面，發出尖稅的摩擦聲。

「啊。」羅想起什麼，翻身床頭櫃裡翻找，找出一瓶白瓷罐，「上次分別時，不知道誰給我的，但我沒帶上。」

「什麼？」

「食用油。」

「……」索隆非常破壞氣氛地笑了出來，「我說你，剛剛心不在焉的，就在想這件事？」

「笑什麼。」

被明其妙被笑的羅不滿地看著那人，身為醫生，他是很認真在思考這件事，甚至就差一點，要拒絕索隆當家的——

脖子被一隻強壯的手往前帶去，額頭莫名其妙被印上一個吻，羅反應不過來，只是屏息，看著眼前由近而遠，往後撤開的胸膛。

索隆挑起羅的下巴，拇指在那蓄著鬍子地方來回摩娑。

「想好了？」

羅眨眨眼，上揚起嘴角，眼裡閃過的光芒：「別說這些讓人發笑的話，我們可是海賊，要做就快做。」

老實說，索隆都已經做好會在最艱難的時候被拒絕的準備。

只不過紅心海賊團的船長直到被他填滿之前，沒有說出任何一句拒絕的話，黑髮散亂的青年深皺著眉頭，不知是在隱忍痛楚或是快感，不過多虧了那瓶油，索隆倒覺得沒什麼太大的窒礙，可以直抵深處。

被填滿的人仰起頭，發出難耐的低吟。

索隆伏身，在那被刺青給占領的胸口落下一個個的吻，尤其是被子彈打穿的地方，更是毫無來由的多停留幾秒，雙脣輕輕地貼著。搭在肩上那雙手，又開始下意識顫抖。

「你的手真的還好嗎？」索隆問。

這情景就像是在王之高地那一片花海前，羅想說什麼就說，索隆也是想問什麼就問。

或許他們都沒發現，開口的瞬間，只是想更了解眼前之人。

「啊，沒事，如果都沒反應才要擔心。」

羅的雙腿逕直纏上索隆的腰，向是在催促他別廢話，快點動作。索隆再次從善如流，緩緩地擺動腰，聽出羅喘息裡的滿足，更是直接用力抽插起來，每一下，都像是要將自己嵌入羅的身體一樣。

從最初那份想探究底細的懷疑，到最後成為放不下心的關注，也是直到羅在自己面前，被多佛朗明哥用槍射殺時，他才真正意識到，自己心裡總放心不下心來的感覺是什麼。

眼前這名船長，根本不在意同盟，他正為了一個不願意訴說的過去或是理由，豁出性命。

如此昭彰的孤獨，他如何能棄之不顧。

一場不在預期中的性事讓體力本來就不好的羅，事後乾脆直接躺在床上大睡一覺。

只記得闔上眼前綠髮的劍士還坐在床邊穿衣服，後背肌肉線條勻稱噴張著，方才抓出來的紅痕已經消退不見。

羅想，現在再來追問那些情啊愛啊的好像有些愚蠢，反正同盟過後，他們終將分別乘坐上兩艘海賊船，是既定且不變的事實。

剛闔上眼，羅卻發覺有隻手正悄悄觸碰上來，梳理他的瀏海，帶著厚繭，但卻意外地溫柔。

「你有想過以後的事嗎？」羅閉著眼睛問。

「管他什麼以後的事，就簡單一件事，要不要相信我。」

羅沒有回答，陷入沉沉睡眠。

也不知睡了多久，在海底航行的日子總是如此，望著時鐘，不知指針示意的是上午七時，抑或下午七時。醒來時只有自己在房間裡。

羅在自己床上恍惚了一會兒，醒醒腦，這才穿上床旁邊摺疊好的衣物，雙腿肌肉有點酸脹。

恰好門外響起兩下敲門聲。

「船長——」佩金的聲音在外頭喊著，羅打開門，用滿臉「幹嘛？」的神情回應自家船員，有些淡漠，不過他向來如此，佩金也習慣了。

「這是你的晚餐，羅羅亞說你餓了，叫我幫你送過來。」  
  
  



End file.
